The Alamo
by jason sidron wheeler
Summary: When section 31 threatens the very foundation of the federation Doctor Julian Bashir goes back to the academy for two years to become a star ship captain. A confused Jazia comes back with no idea that she had died 3 years ago and after spending two years with the prophets Captain Sisko finally returns to deep space 9 with disturbing news the Pah-wraths are no longer in purgatory.


Captains Oath

Alright so this is the first chapter of The Alamo. This first chapter will be a little short. but I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Deep Space 9 or any of its characters they belong to Paramount

* * *

><p>All the excitement of this one day had seemed to be buried under the feeling of honor and integrity upon receiving the two shining new pips that were now secured on to the collar of Julian's new red trimmed uniform "Congratulations Captain. I'm glad all your hard work has finally paid off." Admiral Ross says shaking Julian's hand.<p>

"Thank you Admiral. It's an honor to finally have the pips of a captain." He says smiling

"Yes and the Alamo is a fine ship. The Intrepid class ships have been a fantastic addition to our fleet and I'm sure with your stunning intellect and abilities you will be a fine commanding officer."

"You know A few years back when my genetic status was discovered I was ready to resign my commission to Starfleet. I would have thought I would have been ineligible for the command courses at the academy."

"Well after everything that you've done for us how could we refuse? After all, I think you have more than demonstrated your loyalty to the Federation over the last 9 years." He says raising his shampane glass "To unexpected futures." Julian raises his glass excepting the toast and takes a sip of the fizzing alcoholic beverage.

Feeling a light tap on the shoulder he wheeled around to see the most unexpected persons face.

"Miles? I had no idea you were here!" he says with a wide grin as the two old friends embrace each other in a warm hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. The last time I saw you were in my warp mechanics class but that was a year and a half ago."

"Ya, it's been a wile hasn't it?" he says placing a hand on O'Brian's shoulder.

"So, Captain Bashir? It has a ring to it." he states though grinning teeth.

"Thanks miles. So how are things going at the academy?"

"Actually Jules I quit and signed up for the Alamo's crew, I'm your new Chief of operations." He states matter of factly.

"You gave up your promotion!? And What about Kako, Molly and Yoshi? I thought you guys wanted to go back to Earth?" Julian's face shows how confused he was.

"We missed life in space but there was no way we were going to live on DS9 again so when the opportunity came and they were asking for a high ranking volunteer to help on a new intrepid class star ship. Before I even knew that you were to be the captain I signed up."

"When did you find out that I am the new captain?"

"Only a few hours ago. You should have seen my face, when I had found out that I'd be serving under my best friend. So when's she supposed to be here?" he asks and the captain could see the excitement in the chief's eyes.

"1500 hours' tomorrow. Miles I need to go. I got here about an hour ago and didn't have enough time to get cleaned up before the ceremony."

"Really why where you so late getting here?"

"Well the Tecumseh was supposed to be at star base 59 to pick me up and take me to DS9 but they were called away on an emergency to search for that ship that went missing in the Bad Lands two days ago."

"So how did you get here then?"

"Well I took the Volga. It was sitting in the hanger bay and needed to come back to DS9 so we could load it on to the Alamo."

"you came all the way from star base 95 in a Run about. They only go warp 5 when did you leave the base this morning?"

"0300." He says almost guilty.

"Wow Julian that was a long flight in a shuttle with no auto pilot. It's a good thing you didn't fall asleep." Miles grumbles "I'll get on the upgrades for the computer system. We'll get that little problem straightened out."

"Hey I'll meet you in Quarks in an hour seeing as we don't have anything else to do until tomorrow."

"Alright I'll bring the dart board. Oh and we are going to have to find a place to put it on board the Alamo."

"I suppose so. Well I'll see you in a bit." Julian says walking out the door and toward the terbolift witch takes him to his temporary living arrangements in the habitat ring.

Sighing and pulling off his Uniform he enters the bathroom where he strips off his under shirt and trousers. Looking in the mirror Julian runs his hand over the scar that his uniform collar has previously concealed under the thick red fabric.

"Did you hear about the Grigari attack on star base 13?" Miles asks taking a swig from his pint of beer as Julian throws his round of darts from his spot at the stares.

"Ya I did. I was on one of the Olympic class ships that week. We received a lot of casualties. Three ships were destroyed, nearly including the Defiant. That was a bad week. We ended up with several Grigari shock troopers on board." He says as throwing his last dart that hits the bull's-eye "I must say by the time we got rid of them we weren't in the greatest shape. The Olympic class ships are huge and there were only 10 shock troops aboard and they managed to take out our warp drive, propulsion, weapons and shields before we even realized they were there." He finishes taking a seat next to O'Brian at the bar who doesn't even move for his stack of darts resting at the edge of the counter.

"Do you remember when we got that distress signal from the Bajoran science vessel near the Dinorious Belt the one leaking ikla radiation?" The chief asks looking Julian in the eyes.

"Ya, I do. Captain Sisko went aboard with a shuttle pod to get transport enhancers on to the surviving Bajoran and we were boarded. The Grigari took out the impulse drive." Julian says matter of factly as he pushes O'Brian's darts toward him with a sad frown on his face just wanting to forget about that day.

"I don't remember much of it past the point where we were hit by one of their boarding pods. I hit my head on the console." He says pushing himself out of his chair grabbing the pile of silver darts and heading for the throw line.

"Well you did have a nasty concussion so no wonder you don't remember." He says smiling before Quark's nasally voice interrupts them

"You might want to hurry and finish your game I'm closing up the bar in about ten minutes."

"This is my last throw Quark relaxes." Miles says tossing his last dart. "Well it looks like it's your game captain nicely done. See and you use to complain that you could never win from back there. It looks like you're the one in the zone this time." He says dislodging the projectiles from the board and gulping down the last of his beer "I think it's time to hit the sack. How about you?"

"Ya, big day tomorrow." Julian says though a yon "Well good night chief, say hello to Kako and the kids for me."

"Will do Julian."

* * *

><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter and like i said before this was a short one the next will be at least 2k words.<p>

Happy holidays every one and thanks for reading.


End file.
